Straight Fire
by ThatWrestlingFanWrites
Summary: Becky Lynch is on top of the SmackDown women's division. As champion, Becky is seen as the best wrestler on SmackDown. But what is next for her? And who is her secret admirer that keeps leaving love letters by her locker?
1. Chapter 1

_January 27, 2019 Royal Rumble_

"Becky Lynch, locking in the Dis-Arm-Her!" Tom Phillips called as the mentioned red headed Superstar locked in her signature armbar on Naomi.

"Naomi has to tap!" Corey Graves called. "This move has put away Charlotte Flair in the past. There's no way Naomi has what it takes to break out of this!"

Becky wrenched on Naomi's arm, giving her all to get the woman to tap. Naomi screamed in pain. She grabbed desperately for the bottom rope but Becky had her too far away for her to reach.

Naomi slapped her hand against the mat. Becky threw Naomi's arm down. The referee handed Becky her title belt. Becky shoved the referee back. She stood in the center of the ring, raising her title above her head.

"Becky Lynch is still the SmackDown Women's Champion," Tom Phillips stated. "She has defeated Naomi in a very convincing manner. I don't know if she'll ever be stopped."

"Of course she won't, Tom," Corey shot back. "She's 'straight fire'. Nothing will stand in her way anymore. Becky Lynch is unstoppable."

"With the Women's Royal Rumble still to come, maybe we'll get to see who Becky faces next." Byron Saxton added.

"Shut up, Saxton." Graves fired back.

Becky Lynch, title raised above her head, marched up the entrance ramp, not bothering to acknowledge the cheering crowd or fans begging for a high five.

* * *

 _Later that Night_

The Women's Royal Rumble was down to its final four: Charlotte Flair, Asuka, Alexa Bliss, and Ruby Riott.

Charlotte clotheslined Ruby over the top rope, but Ruby held on and pulled herself back into the ring. Alexa, screaming angrily, stomped on Asuka's chest. Asuka was seated in the corner turnbuckle. Asuka caught Alexa's foot, pushed her off, then proceeded to throw her over the top rope, but Alexa held onto the bottom rope.

"Back and forth this match goes," Michael Cole announced. "Each woman wanting a shot to main event Wrestle Mania."

Ruby Riott landed a stiff kick to Charlotte's head. Before Ruby could capitalize, Alexa shoved her over the top rope and to the floor.

"Ruby Riott has been eliminated!" Renee Young called.

The tattooed Superstar shook her head slowly at Alexa. Alexa pretended to cry at Ruby's misfortune. Suddenly, Asuka snuck up behind Alexa and eliminated her from the match.

Charlotte, lifting herself onto her feet in the corner opposite Asuka, stared down the shorter Asian woman. Asuka, grin spread wide across her face, stared back at the woman that ended her undefeated streak.

"Charlotte and Asuka," Graves began. "A rematch from WrestleMania. This time, a shot at the gold on the line."

Charlotte charged at Asuka. Asuka rolled out of the way and threw a punch into Charlotte's back. The two exchanged in quick strikes. Charlotte tried lifting Asuka into the corner several times, but Asuka fought against her every attempt.

Asuka wrapped her arms around Charlotte's neck, possibly attempting the Asuka lock. Charlotte grabbed Asuka's arms, backed into the ropes, and dumped her over the top rope and down to the floor.

"Charlotte did it! Charlotte Flair has won the Royal Rumble!" Michael Cole yelled. "Charlotte Flair is going to Wrestle Mania!"

Charlotte celebrated in the ring to a massive cheer from the crowd. She, as was custom, pointed to the Wrestle Mania sign as pyro went of around it.

"But the question remains," Renee said on commentary. "Who will Charlotte choose to face? Ronda Rousey or Becky Lynch?"

* * *

Becky Lynch had showered and changed after her title match. She saw her best friend win the Royal Rumble. When Charlotte came to the locker room, Becky was the first to greet her. The two girls embraced, Becky congratulating Charlotte for winning.

"Great job, lass," Becky told Charlotte. "I knew they'd 'ave ya win. It's so good to see it 'appen."

Charlotte smiled. "Yeah, thanks, Becks. I'm so excited. They're telling me they might have me jump over to RAW and face Ronda at 'Mania."

Becky's eyes went wide. "Oh, that sounds like ta first women's match to main event."

Charlotte shook her head. "No, no way," She smirked. "You think?"

Becky nodded her head. "Oh, aye. They won't 'ave me main event with Asuka. But they'll have to make you do it. It only makes sense."

Charlotte pointed at an envelope next to Becky's gear bag. "You got another one?"

Becky nodded her head. "Yeah," She picked up the pink envelope. "Ma secret admirer left me another letter."

Charlotte read from the letter. "'Becky, your beauty is incomparable. You are like the sunshine at dawn, and the sunset at dusk. Your natural beauty is too pure for this world. I cannot bear to imagine life without it.' Wow, Mr Admirer is stepping up his game. I like it."

Becky chuckled. "I just wish I knew who he was. This 'as been goin' on since 'Ell in a Cell. I just want to know who he is."

"Why? So you can jump his bones?" Charlotte teased.

Becky shrugged. "Eh, maybe," She laughed at Charlotte's surprised expression. "No. I just want to know. Maybe we could be friends."

"This guy wants to be more than friends, Becks," Charlotte said. "You can tell by the way he writes about you."

Becky shrugged. "Perhaps."

Asuka entered the locker room. She walked up to Becky and Charlotte, giving them each a friendly smile.

"Charlotte... Good match. Great work." Asuka said in her broken English. She gave Charlotte a thumbs up.

"Thanks, Asuka. We did good as the final two." Charlotte replied.

Asuka turned to Becky. "Becky... Champion. Good job too, yes?"

Becky smiled. "Aye. Thank you, Asuka."

Asuka smiled back. She dismissed herself and headed to her locker.

"Anyway," Charlotte pointed at the envelope. "Figure out who this guy is. I want to know."

Becky nodded her head. "Yeah, yeah."


	2. Chapter 2

Becky, Carmella and Charlotte seated beside her, sat still while her hair stylist straightened her hair for her promo later that night for SmackDown Live. The plan was to call out whoever won the Elimination Chamber the following month and challenge them to a match at WrestleMania. Of course, Becky already knew the plan was her to face Asuka. After that, Becky was to sit at ringside during each Chamber qualifier. It was just to make her look stronger as a champion. And Becky didn't mind being booked to look strong.

Charlotte, much to the annoyance of Becky, showed Carmella the newest of Becky's love letters. This one was pinned to the women's locker room door. Luckily, Becky and Charlotte were on of the first to the locker room along with Carmella and Asuka.

"'Dearest Becky,'" Carmella read aloud from the notebook paper. "'Every Tuesday I cherish your beauty. Every Tuesday I admire you from afar in the hopes that I may declare my undying love for you. Every Tuesday I am reminded that angels are real. Much to my dismay, there is only one Tuesday every week. If I could decide, everyday would be Tuesday, just so I could be in your presence longer'," Carmella chuckled and handed the paper back to Becky. "Damn, Becky, lover boy's got a huge crush for you."

"Aye, it appears so," Becky reread the note once again. Aside from the beautiful words, this admirer's penmanship was impeccable; It was very likely they practiced writing over and over again just to make it that much more impressive.

"You have any guesses who it is?" Carmella asked.

"I said Vic Joseph," Charlotte said. "But Becky swears he has a girlfriend."

"He does, I t'ink," Becky added. "Las' time I checked. Besides, I've seen 'is 'andwriting before. My admirer's writing is very neat."

Carmella tapped her chin with her index finger. "Maybe it was Tye?"

Becky shook her head. "He's with Peyton Royce."

"Corey Graves?" Carmella asked.

"Married." Becky stated.

"Byron Saxton?" Carmella giggled.

Becky narrowed her eyes. "Yer no' funny, 'Mella. No, I don' t'ink it's Byron. Maybe it's someone on RAW using a friend of theirs to deliver the note."

Charlotte shrugged. "You're overthinking things, Becky. Chances are it's someone really close that you'd never guess. It's probably Carmella."

Becky looked at the blonde to her right. "Is it?"

Carmella snickered. "Nah, you're not my type, Beck. Sorry."

Becky rolled her eyes while the two other women shared a laugh.

"Well, Becks, there's no rush," Charlotte said. "Maybe Prince Charming reveals himself soon. You never know."

Becky sighed. "Truth. But I wanta know. I wish he was more courageous. Odds are, I wouldn't be angry or upset. I mean... I like the affection from this boy. I just wish he'd tell me his name."

Becky hopped down from her chair and scooped up her belt. She thanked the stylist, said goodbye to Carmella and Charlotte, then headed for Gorilla to await her cue to make her entrance.

* * *

 _SmackDown Live January 29, 2019_

Becky Lynch just cut a scathing promo promising to challenge and "break the arm" of whoever won the Elimination Chamber. When she was finished talking, Becky sat at ringside while Naomi and Lana made their respective entrances. Sitting upright and proudly holding her title over her shoulder, Becky stared on, visibly uninspired by the action in the ring.

"We are joined at ringside by the SmackDown Live Women's Champion," Tom Phillips said, taking the focus to Becky. "Becky Lynch says she will challenge the winner of the Women's Elimination Chamber next month. Becky, any reason you aren't in the Chamber yourself?"

"You speak to the champion with respect, Phillips," Graves jumped in. "Becky doesn't need to defend her title and risk her career. She can take the night off if she really wanted."

"Are ya done kissin' me arse, Graves?" Becky ridiculed. "Since you peasants need to know, I will be defending ma title the night of Elimination Chamber. Then I will take on whoever's unlucky enough to win the Chamber itself."

Back inside the ring, Naomi locked in her Feel The Glow submission. Lana had no other choice than to tap out right away.

"Naomi advances to the Elimination Chamber!" Phillips announced.

"Whoopdy doo, Tom," Becky's tone conveyed annoyance. "She still isn't the champ."

Naomi climbed the ropes to celebrate. Becky got to her feet. As she stared Naomi down, Becky raised her title above her head.

* * *

Becky's eyes widened. Taped to the door was another small pink envelope with her name neatly written across the front. She eagerly took the note and slipped inside the locker room.

"Becky..." Asuka greeted the orange haired woman with a bright smile.

"Hey, Asuka," Becky kept her eyes on her envelope while sitting down on a nearby bench.

"What is that?" Asuka asked.

Becky smiled sheepishly. "Another letter from ma secret admirer. I wonder what it says now."

This time, the paragraph was noticeably shorter than the others.

'My love, we will meet soon. That I can promise. But I cannot reveal my name just yet. I can tell you, however, one thing about me that will help you figure out my identity. I am known for finishing my opponents with a submission move. That is all I can say for now, lovely.'

Becky's brow furrowed as she read the last line. Charlotte and Carmella entered the locker room as Becky tucked her new note away.

"Did you get a new one?" Charlotte asked with a smile.

"Char, if it's just you messin' with me, can ya just cut it out already?" Becky insisted.

Charlotte's eyebrows raised in confussion. "What? What are you talking about?"

Becky rolled her eyes and handed over her new letter.

Charlotte read the letter over. "Submission? That could be any guy on SmackDown."

"Or you messing with me," Becky muttered.

"Becky, 'Mella and I were doing an interview with Caruso. I swear I didn't do this," Charlotte turned to Asuka. "Was there anyone else here when you got here?"

Asuka shook her head. "Asuka... No one else... Asuka not see anyone..."

"Ok, so just make a list of every guy on the roster that does a submission as a finish," Carmella suggested. "Accolade, Calf Crusher, Tequila Sunrise, Yes Lock, Coquina Clutch."

"All used by married men," Becky said with a heavy sigh. "And, no, I'm not about ta be someone's mistress. So that means it's someone on RAW."

"Or a girl," Charlotte said. "You gotta think half of us use a submission too. Figure Eight, Asuka Lock, Code of Silence, Dis-Arm-Her, Feel the Glow."

Becky looked to Carmella. "Is it you, Mel?"

Carmella shook her head. "No, sorry, Beck. I don't like girls that way. But you are kinda cute."

Becky chuckled ruefully. "Thanks, 'Mella."

Asuka gasped. "PTO..."

"What?" Asked the other three women.

"PTO..." Asuka repeated.

"Paige Tap Out," Charlotte confirmed. "PTO... It's Paige. She isn't married and says she used to date girls when she was younger."

Becky nodded her head. "Let's go talk to her then."

* * *

Paige shook her head. "Sorry, baby girl. I don't write poetry."

Becky threw her hands in the air. "Then wha' ta hell? We've thought of everyone that has a submission move as a finish."

"You try the guys?" Paige asked.

Becky nodded her head. "Yeah, we did. But everyone that uses a submission is already married."

Paige shrugged. "Sorry I can't be much more help, Beck."

"No problem, Paige. Thanks anyway." Becky gave the Englishwoman a quick side hug before she said goodbye and left.

Becky turned to her other friends: Charlotte, Carmella, and Asuka. "What now?" Becky asked. "We just wait and see now? This guy is waitin' a while it looks like. But since he's giving us hints, maybe he'll tell me who he is soon. Until then, I guess I wait."

Asuka laid a sympathetic hand on Becky's shoulder. "Becky be fine..." The Asian woman said. "Becky... figure out soon..."

Becky smiled. "Thanks, Asuka."

"Asuka buy drink?" She asked.

Becky shook her head. "Not tonight. I have an early flight for a podcast tomorrow in Chicago. Maybe another time."

Asuka grinned. "Another time... Yes."

Today wasn't as progressive as Becky had hoped. She wasn't any closer into figuring out who her secret admirer was, but at least she had an idea now. Hopefully next week brings another hint her way that makes solving this mystery easier.

"Room service and a movie?" Charlotte asked.

Becky nodded her head. "Oh, aye, and I am so tired. Let's hurry back, please?"

"Fine, don't be a big Irish baby." Charlotte replied with a smirk.

Becky, followed alongside by Charlotte, made her way back to her hotel for some much needed rest.


	3. Chapter 3

_February 5, 2019 SmackDown Live_

SmackDown Women's Champion Becky Lynch, as well as SmackDown Live General Manager Paige, stood in the ring after the show came back from commercial break. Becky was clad in her usual leather jacket with her title slung over her shoulder. Even though the crowd was loudly chanting her name, Becky had a sour look on her face.

"As we all know, Elimination Chamber is one week from this Sunday," Paige stated into a microphone. "So far, we have half of the competitors booked: Carmella... Naomi... and Asuka. The winner of this match will of course face Becky Lynch at WrestleMania. Now, in order to decide who will face Becky one on one at Elimination Chamber, we will have a fatal four way match. The winner will face Becky and the three losers will be inserted into the Elimination Chamber match. Those women will be... Sonya Deville... Charlotte Flair... Mandy Rose... and Nikki Cross..."

As soon as Paige finished talking, Charlotte's music hit the arena's speakers.

Becky, looking bored, rolled out of the ring and marched up the ramp, bumping shoulders with her ex best friend as she went along.

* * *

Becky sat backstage in catering with Carmella and Asuka. The plan for the Elimination Chamber was for Asuka to go over. Becky vs Asuka was shaping up to be a great match for WrestleMania. Becky hadn't heard yet, but she was sure 'Mania would be the place she dropped the title to Asuka.

"Who's booked to go over?" Carmella asked, referring to the fatal four way going on at the moment.

Becky, who was preoccupied with yet another letter from her admirer, didn't respond to Carmella.

"Sonya..." Asuka replied to Carmella's question. "Sorry... Becky... Distracted."

Becky's head snapped up at the mention of her name.

"What's that?" She asked.

Carmella chuckled. "Nothin', Becky. What'd lover boy leave this time?"

"Becky," the Irishwoman read. "I watch you from afar, waiting for my moment to tell you my undying love. When that will be, you shall see. In two weeks time from this Sunday, I will confess to you my undying love. Rebecca, I can only hope you accept my undying love."

"Wow..." Asuka giggled. "Very nice..."

"You said it, Asuka," Carmella added. "This guy wants you BAD, Becky."

Becky shook her head and grinned. "I can't wait to see who he is."

Carmella stood up and left the catering area, saying something about using the rest room.

"Who do you think?" Asuka asked, pointing at the letter.

Becky shrugged. "I don' know. I want ta know so badly. Why can't this guy just tell me who he is already?"

Asuka tapped her finger on her chin. After a moment, she nodded her head.

"Love is... Strange, yes?" The Japanese woman said. "Love can be... Magical... Love come in many... Different forms..." She tapped the corner of Becky's letter. "Becky soul mate... Love, Becky..."

"I hope you're right, Asuka," Becky thought with a smile.

* * *

 _February 12, 2019 SmackDown Live_

Paige, Sonya Deville, and Becky Lynch stood in the middle of the ring. Since Sonya won the fatal four way the previous week, she didn't have to join the Elimination Chamber and got her match with Becky for the title instead. This contract signing was to finalize the match.

"Sonya... Becky..." Paige said, gesturing at the contract.

Becky, never breaking eye contact with Sonya, signed the contract then lifted the championship over her head. Sonya did the same, but raised her arms instead.

* * *

"Well, damn, you look nervous as hell," Charlotte told Becky who was pacing in the locker room.

The newest letter, which only had the words "Six days" on it, really jangled Becky's nerves. This was it. In a few short days, she'd figure out who the guy leaving her letters is.

"Any last minute guesses?" Carmella asked.

Becky shook her head. "I just wan' ta be patient and find ou' t'is Sunday."

Charlotte nodded her head. "A few more days, Becky."

Becky looked around at the room full of women. To be honest with herself, Becky wouldn't mind her admirer being a woman. Hell, if it was Charlotte like she thought, she'd probably drag her back to the hotel as soon as the show was over. Carmella was nice but she wasn't Becky's type really. Naomi was married. Asuka was always good to Becky and Becky did admit she was attractive. As for the guys, other than maybe Killian Dain, she was sure they were all married.

"Relax and breath," Charlotte reminded her fiery haired friend.

Becky nodded her head. "Six more days... Six more days..."


	4. Chapter 4

_February 18, 2019 Elimination Chamber_

Becky stared nervously at the envelope taped to the women's locker room door. Would this be the letter that finally told her who Mr Love Letter was? Or would it be more smoke and mirrors that would make her wait longer to find out? Becky plucked the note from the door; Either way, she knew her heart needed to see who this person was.

Becky, sensing she was being watched, turned around to find just about every woman on both SmackDown _and_ RAW watching her from a few yards back.

"What are you doing?" Becky asked the group.

"We want to find out who the guys is," Bayley chirped. The other women around her agreed.

Becky, chuckling at her apparent fan base, tore open the pink envelope and withdrew the piece of notebook paper inside.

"What's it say?" Carmella asked eagerly.

Becky sighed. "'After your match, my love, you will see who I am,'" she shrugged. "Boy's gonna make me wait 'till later."

The group of women groaned in disappointment. They disbanded, leaving Charlotte, Carmella, and Asuka behind to talk with Becky. They took turns looking over the letter, trying to decipher the writer themselves.

Becky was a little disappointed she'd have to wait longer. But she did like the idea of having to wait in anticipation to see who it really was.

"Hey, at least he's gonna show you who he is," Carmella said matter of fact.

Becky nodded. "True. But I wish I knew now."

Asuka placed a gentle hand on Becky's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Wait... Find happiness..." She said in her broken English.

"Yer right," Becky replied. "Best I wait to see who it is instead. I have a match to focus on; Gotta find Sonya to talk it over."

Carmella and Asuka each gave Becky a quick hug before stepping into the locker room. Charlotte took the note from Becky; She chuckled as she handed it back to the orange haired woman.

"Any guesses who it might be?" Charlotte asked.

Becky smirked. "Is it bad I've been reading it in Asuka's voice?"

Charlotte grinned. "Have you really?"

"Yeah, but it can't be her," Becky sighed. "She doesn't write t'is well. Maybe if she 'ad an accomplice or somethin'."

"What if it's Carmella?" Charlotte asked. "Or me?"

"Is it you?" Becky asked. "If it is, jus' tell me now. Carmella... I wouldn't be disappointed, but I wouldn't expect her to do something like this."

Charlotte shook her head. "I promise, Becks, it is not me whose been making up these letters to you. I wouldn't be able to come up with this corny shit. It's probably some production guy that has no idea how to talk to 'The Man'."

Becky chuckled. "Wouldn't be entirely against t'at; Might be ma Prince Charming."

Charlotte said goodbye to Becky to allow her to find Sonya to plan out their match. Becky, knowing she was about to meet her crush in a few short hours, walked away from the locker room with a bashful smile and a sense of excitement.

* * *

Recently retained title slung over her shoulder, Becky made a beeline for the locker room. Her and Sonya's match main evented the show and sent the crowd into a frenzy; It almost seemed like Sonya was about to win the title, but Becky made her tap with the Dis-Arm-Her in the end.

Hanging from her locker was another pink envelope. Hopefully, this would be the last one. She took it down, tore open the paper, and read the note inside.

"Catering. I hope you like roses, my love" were the only words scrawled across the piece of notebook paper.

Becky put herself in a higher gear. She brushed past Carmella and Sonya as they entered the locker room. Hurrying down the hall, she side stepped to avoid several other WWE Superstars and personnel to make it to catering. Finally, she rounded one more corner to the area WWE employees could eat food.

Her eyes locked instantly on a blonde haired woman sitting by herself in the middle of the room.

"It is you," Becky told the woman, taking a seat beside her at the table. "You told me it wasn't you lied to me, Nature Girl."

Charlotte chuckled. "Actually, Becks, it's not me. It may come as a surprise, but I didn't come up with the poems on the letters."

Becky furrowed her eyebrow. "What? I don' understand. You said you didn' write 'em."

"I wrote the letters, but I didn't come up with what to say," Charlotte began to explain. "See, I knew you wouldn't recognize my cursive, so I offered to write out the letters for your admirer. They agreed and I gotta say... Real hopeless romantic."

Becky shook her head slowly. "I... I don' get wha' yer tellin' me."

Charlotte rolled her eyes. "Becks... Just turn around. They're right behind you."

Becky, feeling her heart rate increase to a thousand miles an hour, turned around in her chair. Needless to say, her jaw dropped as a bright smile spread across her lips. She wanted to get up and embrace her supposed admirer, but her nerves made her knees feel weak and the idea of standing impossible.

"You?" She asked, butterflies in her stomach making her voice barely audible.


	5. Chapter 5

The smile on Becky's face couldn't have gotten any bigger. Finally, after so much waiting, her secret admirer stood before her while clutching a bouquet of roses.

"It is you," Becky said, smile never leaving her lips. "I've always had a feeling.

Asuka stood before Becky, smiling just about as nervous as she looked. Their eyes never dared to look away when Becky approached the small Asian woman.

"Becky like the notes?" Asuka asked in her broken English. The hopeful twinkle in her eye nearly melted Becky's heart.

Becky retrieved the bundle of red roses from Asuka. She smiled brightly, having not gotten a romantic gesture this grand before in her life.

"Yes," Becky replied, trying her best to keep the happy tears from leaving her eyes. "I loved the notes. They are my favorite part of coming to SmackDown every week."

Asuka's grin grew to match Becky's. "Yes, good," the small woman folded her hands in her lap, nervously dropping her head. "Becky... Like, Asuka?"

Becky was caught off by the question. "Do I like you?" She asked; Asuka nodded her head. "Asuka, of course I do," she took a step towards the other woman. "How couldn't I after what you did? It was very sweet and romantic. It's nothing like I've gotten before."

Asuka struggled to put together her next sentence. Her cheeks flushed a dark crimson and she couldn't stop tripping over the first syllable of what she was trying to say.

"Becky... Asuka..." Asuka picked her head back up. "Kiss?"

Asuka barely got the sentence out before Becky placed a hand on the small of her back and pulled her in for a heated kiss. Charlotte, having been enjoying the view, quickly made herself scarce when her two friends locked in a kiss. Becky's lips parted to allow Asuka's tongue to explore her mouth. It lasted for about a minute, but Becky felt like it went on for hours.

When the two broke away, they couldn't help the nervous giggles from escaping. Becky, very sweetly, took Asuka's hand in hers. Asuka's smile somehow grew larger. The two women, joined hand in hand, ventured down the hallway to the women's locker room.

* * *

Some hours later, Becky and Asuka laid in the same hotel bed. In an act in the heat of the moment, Becky invited Asuka to her bed and the two made love. Now, with Asuka sleeping soundly with her head resting on her chest, Becky took a moment to really process what little events led to this magical moment. How she never suspected Asuka as the poet until the very end still baffled Becky. It really should've been obvious, especially with how bashful Asuka was around her the last few weeks leading up to this climatic moment.

It all started with an anonymous love letter after TLC. It continued on every week until tonight. Of all the possible men or women, Becky could confidently say she was happy it turned out to be Asuka instead of someone else. The two became close when Asuka signed with NXT. They weren't romantically involved, but they were good friends throughout Becky's NXT run. They basically picked up right where they left off when Asuka made the jump to the main roster. How long Asuka had these romantic feelings, Becky wasn't sure but made sure to remember to ask at some point.

Asuka moaned in her sleep. Becky checked to make sure she stayed asleep. She was, Becky found with a smile.

Becky kissed the small woman resting on her chest on the forehead. She laid back in her pillows, secured an arm around her lover's shoulders, then allowed herself to join Asuka in slumber.

The End


End file.
